Toya Kinomoto
Toya Kinomoto (木之本 桃矢, Kinomoto Tōya) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Japanese Version. In English Version, he is voiced by Tony Sampson in Cardcaptors, and by Kirk Thornton, best known voiced as Shukaku, Shiro Fujimoto, Gabumon and his digivolution forms in the 2nd Movie and Clifford Chapin, best known voiced as Mahiru Shirota and Connie Springer in Clear Card. Appearance Toya is a very tall, well-built, and strikingly handsome young man with tanned skin, dark brown hair parted on the left side, and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen in Seijou high school uniform, but occasionally has also been seen in casual clothes Personality He is often working, and a running gag in the series involves Sakura and Yukito Tsukishiro running into him while he is at work, which can happen virtually anywhere. It is later discovered that the reason for his many jobs is so that he can pay for college on his own. It is also implied that the reason for him bumping into Sakura all the time was not just mere coincidence but may sometimes have been deliberate. He is similar to his father who is also good at cooking, kind, athletic and helps with house work. Like Yukito, he is also very popular with the girls. In episode 14, the high school girls wonder why he doesn't have any girlfriend and rejects any girls who confess to him. He holds the belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her, a belief that his best friend Yukito refers to as a "sister complex." However, he is also caring and protective of her, which leads him to dislike Syaoran Liwhen he finds Syaoran cornering Sakura in the schoolyard. Though Syaoran and Sakura eventually stop fighting and become best of friends, Toya continues to dislike Syaoran since he knows that Syaoran will eventually take Sakura away from him. He also mentions he does not like Syaoran because he is always helping Sakura. He knows Sakura's secret but pretends to not know. Sakura thinks it's impossible that he knows already because he would tease her about it. Toya seemed to be a loner for the most part. His only two friends seem to be Kaho Mizuki and Yukito and he is normally only seen socializing with the latter. This could be because Toya is shy, a fact mentioned by Sakura to Yukito after he admits to Sakura that he loves Toya in a romantic way. Kobato. Toya is seen on Drop 5, and in the anime episode 22; both times with Fujimoto on a mid-time job. In the manga, he is seen wearing a bunny costume (similar to the one he used on Cardcaptors Sakura: The Sealed Card and in Ushagi-san from Wish) in the Green Drugstore (originally from Legal Drug). In the anime he is seen talking with Fujimoto in the dressing rooms of Piffle Pizza (a company that had appeared on several CLAMP works, like Cardcaptor Sakura itself, but being more prominent in Suki Dakara Suki and Angelic ''. Relationships Yukito Toya's main relationship is with his best friend Yukito, the two have unspoken romantic feelings for each other. Throughout the series Toya and Yukito are extremely close and eventually Toya attempts to admit his feelings to Yukito but things keep interrupting his confession. After Toya sacrifices his powers to save Yukito's life, Yukito openly admits his love for Toya to Sakura. There are many overt references to Yukito and Toya's relationship throughout the series which were removed from the English dub. The couple, however, are considered CLAMP's "soul pair", as they are the most recurring couple seen in many different multiverses. Kaho Toya briefly dated Kaho Mizuki for a year starting in 8th grade (she was his student teacher), but they broke up when she decided to move to England to pursue her career. She told him also that he should not grieve over that, for she would be back, and by those days both of them would have other love interests. After returning, she treats him affectionately, but more as a younger brother than a boyfriend. Sakura Toya enjoyed frequently teasing and making fun of his little sister. However, he did care about her a lot and was quick to defend Sakura when she was attacked by Syaoran in episode 8. He discovers the truth about Sakura being a Cardcaptor but doesn't let on about it and he tries his best to help Sakura when he can. Sakura also cares for her brother, for example when he got hurt by the Mirror card. Syaoran Li Coming soon! The Mirror Toya met the Mirror in episode 25, where she was disguised as his sister. She injures Toya by bumping him in a hole in the woods, then realizing that she went too far, she felt guilty, and apologized to him before being sealed by Sakura. When Sakura went to investigate the mysterious fog, the Mirror met Toya again, disguised as his sister, but he saw through her magic and recognized her. She asks Toya for forgiveness, which Toya accepts, and promised to keep in secret. He seems to be good friends with the Mirror and treats her as a normal girl. The Mirror is very fond of him as well. In episode 61, Toya gives the Mirror a Christmas gift (also as thanks for taking good care of his sister), a long green ribbon, which she happily accepts. Nakuru Akizuki Toya was frequently annoyed by Nakuru's constant displays of affection towards him. Having magical powers, he was quickly able to deduce what she really was. She often butts in whenever Touya tries to tell Yukito that he is actually inhuman. Powers and Abilities '''Spiritual Awareness': Toya was born with some magical ability, allowing him to see ghosts. His magical ability is also what helps him sense when Sakura is in danger or when she is doing other "magical" things. He is also able to interfere with some magics, as shown in Episode 3 when he saves a penguin by dispersing the "Whirlpool". This magic, for example, makes him see Gallery Tumblr oo2s6dzAWh1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Toya-and-syaoran.png 7ecf8471251f1a80dbb39482d4ee083f.png tumblr_oob6rnS35F1tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_oob6rnS35F1tr6wqbo1_500.gif Tori Avalon.jpg Tumblr_ow8ykwJ12W1tr6wqbo4_1280.png Cardcaptor-Sakura-OAV-01-07.jpg RepulsiveDisgustingBantamrooster-mobile.jpg KT ep 27.png Tumblr p6xe0iX2wR1tr6wqbo4 1280.png tumblr_p8vwttwNGh1tr6wqbo3_1280.png tumblr_p8vwttwNGh1tr6wqbo4_1280.png Touya and Yukito from CLEAR.png Trivia *His Japanese Voice Actor, Tomokazu Seki also voices Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, Kenji from Pokemon and Whisper from Yōkai Watch. * In the anime, like Syaoran in the Sleeping Beauty play, Toya plays the lead female character in his high school's Cinderella play. * Toya's "kaijū" (monster) nickname for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura is reused in Tsubasa. * Toya's running gag about his part-time jobs is retained in Tsubasa as he appears as a waiter in a restaurant where Syaoran and company eat in the Hanshin Republic. * The first kanji of Toya's given name (桃) means peach, and peach blossoms are one of his mother's two favorite flowers, the other being cherry blossoms, or sakura (桜). * In Greek Dub, Toya's name was changed to Justin. * In the English version of Cardcaptor Sakura, Toya's name is mistranslated: his Japanese name is Tōya (or Touya). In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, the correct translation is used. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Businessmen Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Clamp Heroes Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers